Ossmar
Though little is known of Ossmar's importance to H.U.U., there clearly is more to Ossmar than meets the eye. Ossmar, or Ossmar III, was born on the planet Oxiss and is the oxmossian king, but sadly, his kingdom and home-world has been destroyed by Comet, under Ossmar II's rule. Now on Earth, the young Ossmar is initially raised by an oxmossian farmer named Dan for 13 years, only to leave Dan and the farm at the age of 15 in search of a better life. Should Ossmar have remained with Dan, he would have likely been recruited by Commander Carvington and joined the Helpers. However, fate has other plans, and instead, Ossmar finds himself at H.U.U.'s doorstep. Currently, Ossmar is assigned to a hero apprenticeship under Battle Suit, but Ossmar has sparred with the entirety of H.U.U. During a confrontation with Radioactive in the H.U.U. Power Plant Complex, Ossmar has proven himself an invaluable member of H.U.U., and his skills continue to progress as his training continues. Personality Biography Early Life Youth Ossmar’s father ruled one of the most technologically advanced civilizations in history. However, in year 2237, the 2 year old Ossmar suffered the loss of his great people before he could be appointed to leadership. A fiend named Comet, one of the most feared and respected villains in history, decimated the oxmossian population, jumpstarting a chain of events that led to the eventual extinction of the oxmossians. Thanks to Commander Carvington, however, Ossmar survived Comet’s wrath.Ossmar and Carvington retreated to a safer planet, locally known as Earth. Earth was the perfect place for Ossmar to grow up; the system was surrounded by a cloud of comets and asteroids and Earth is close to a major Helper command center. On Earth, Ossmar was taken to Carvington's old friend, Dan, who would become Ossmar's stepfather throughout Ossmar's childhood.H.U.U. Vol. 1 Issue 1 Recruitment Many years later, Ossmar’s life changed drastically. At the young age of 15, Ossmar was recruited by H.U.U. due to an unusual amount of potential they saw in Ossmar's future and because the H.U.U. team had to act immediately in order to get to Ossmar before any other team or organization could recruit him. Upon Ossmar's joining, Battle Suit took on the role of becoming Ossmar's mentor, bolstering Ossmar's physical capabilties and familiarizing Ossmar to the superhero lifestyle.H.U.U. Vol. 1 Issue 3 Attack on the Power Plant When H.U.U. faced off against Radioactive in the H.U.U. Power Plant Complex, Ossmar played a critical role in stopping the monster. He was even able to defeat Radioactive in single combat, something no one else could do at that time due to Radioactive's unique abilities.H.U.U. Vol. 1 Issue 4 Powerset * Matter Absorption: '''Ossmar, along with the rest of the oxmossians, possess the ability to absorb physical matter and replicate it across his body. * '''Super Strength: '''Ossmar's physical strength is extremely impressive, in comparison to human beings, even being able to potentially lift a building. * '''Durability: Ossmar is very durable in relation to a human. He also has a much higher physical tolerance for pain than humans do. * Skilled Combatant: Ossmar has been trained by many members of H.U.U. including Slime and Battle Suit. Relationships Family * Ossmar II † - Biological father * Dan - Adoptive father Allies * H.U.U. ** Battle Suit - Mentor ** Dr. Magma - Team leader of H.U.U. ** Slime - Team leader of H.U.U. ** Blue Slime - Teammate ** Mr. Mass - Teammate ** Star Shine - Teammate ** Chaotic - Teammate ** The Wanderer - Teammate * Commander Carvington Enemies * Comet * Radioactive References